


Blood is Thicker than Water

by drwhogirl



Series: Lucy Trainor [1]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bureau of Normalcy, F/F, Family Issues, Larry has a granddaughter, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Paul trainor is a dick, Pov Larry Trainor, S2e02 Tyme Patrol, S2e05 finger patrol, brit trying to write americans, please let me know if something seems OOC or doesn't sound right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Series: Lucy Trainor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/gifts).



Sitting alone in a cell at the Bureau of Normalcy, I can't help thinking about how I ended up in this mess. I say mess... but that implies I wouldn't do it again. And I would. I would make the same decisions a thousand times over. It's worth it. She's worth it.

I was flicking through the channels on the television when I first saw the report. I considered going straight past it until I saw the headline

“Lucy Trainor chosen for first mission to Mercury.”

It was a coincidence. It had to be. Nevertheless, I didn’t have anything better to do so I decided to leave it on. A mission to Mercury could be interesting after all. When I turned the report on, they had been in the middle of conducting an interview with the young woman in question. She looked to be in her early thirties. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

I must have missed the question, but I tuned in just in time for the answer. “I still can’t quite believe it. I had always hoped to work with NASA one day. But to actually be chosen, and for a mission this important. My girlfriend couldn’t believe it when I told her.” Girlfriend… wow… things must have come a long way since my day. “It all feels so surreal. Like a dream come true.”

“You say you always wanted to work for NASA, what or who was your inspiration?”

“You wouldn’t be asking that question if you didn’t already know the answer.” She teased the reporter. I had to hand it to her, the girl was smart. Definitely a good choice so far. “I always wanted to be like my grandpa.” She explained, straightening out the battered leather jacket she was wearing over a t-shirt with some kind of rainbow inspired motif. “This jacket was actually his. It was a present from my dad when I first joined the air force.”

I was just beginning to process how familiar that jacket looked when my train of thought was interrupted by the interviewer.

“Is your grandfather still around?”

“We don’t know. Uncle Gary thinks so. He was a test pilot until he had a nasty crash. Nobody has seen him since.” I felt my jaw drop open. So much for her surname being a coincidence. If Gary was her uncle, I knew she must have been Paul’s girl. Looking at her now, I could see the resemblance I wouldn’t let myself acknowledge before.

“Do you think he would be proud of what you’ve accomplished?”

“I hope so. He was shortlisted for the failed mercury missions in the 60s. So this is kinda… me carrying on his legacy I suppose. Finishing up what he started. He was my hero.” I wasn’t sure how to process that. She saw me as her hero. I wondered briefly whether I should reach out, but I quashed the idea pretty quickly. I would only be a disappointment. She had this perfect and idealised version of her heroic grandfather in her head that I could never match up to. “I actually have this. I take it on all my missions. Like a good luck charm.”

Lucy pulled a battered and yellowed piece of paper from her pocket. She showed it to the camera and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was one of many from a photoshoot for the test flight. This one in particular was of the whole team at the very end of the day, everyone was getting fed up and starting to mess around. In the foreground was me laughing at something John had just whispered in my ear. I couldn’t remember what, but I apparently thought it was hysterical at the time. John had a grin on his face, looking extremely pleased with himself over what he said.

“Some good luck charm.” I muttered to myself, turning off the television. “A photo of the worst day of my life could hardly be considered lucky.” I felt a twinge from the entity and couldn’t resist sighing. We had begun to understand each other better lately and I knew he took offence to that line of thinking. But however well we were getting on, meeting him could never make up for everything I lost as a result.

For the next few months, I kept half an eye on any reports mentioning the Mercury missions but then things with Danny happened and we had Dorothy to worry about. I didn’t have time to give any thought to the granddaughter I had never met. That is until I heard about Gary.


	2. Chapter 2

As Paul walked towards his son’s car, I heard a voice calling out. “Dad!” I knew that voice but in the moment, I struggled to place it. Until I saw a dark haired young woman approach Paul and hug him tightly. “I’m so sorry I was late.” She was wearing a short sleeved, knee length dress with buttons all the way down over a pair of black boots.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come at all.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her in return.

“I got out of training for a couple of days. I needed to be here.” She explained. 

“How is training?” Paul asked, whilst I stood back and allowed them to talk. A young woman with blonde hair came over to join us.

“It’s going well. I’ll tell you all about it later.” Lucy took the blonde’s hand. “Dad, I would like you to meet Sophie.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr Trainor.”

“The pleasure is all mine Sophie.” They continued to exchange pleasantries and Lucy walked over to me.

“Hi, I’m Lucy.” She introduced herself, offering her hand. Unsure what else to do I took it.

“Larry.” I noticed Paul keeping an eye on us and looking somewhat disapproving whilst he talked to Sophie and wondered what he was wanting me to say.

“That’s my grandfather’s name.” Lucy paused. “How did you know uncle Gary?”

“I haven’t… for a long time. But when I heard…”

“I’m sure he would be thrilled that you were here.” She gave me a reassuring but sad smile. “Are you coming to the wake?”

“I don’t…” 

“I can give you a lift if you would like.”

“No, I could do with some air. I’ll walk.” Lucy didn’t seem particularly sure but seemed to accept it.

As I left, I heard her say to Paul (obviously thinking I was out of earshot). “That was him wasn’t it.” Smart really didn’t do that girl justice, I thought as I heard Paul confirm her suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t hear the barn door open. The first I knew that I wasn’t alone, was a voice from behind me. “Grandpa?… Can I call you grandpa?” I nodded and turned to look at her. I was suddenly very grateful for the bandages and sunglasses so she couldn’t see the tears. She took a couple of steps towards where I was kneeling on the floor and sat cross legged opposite me. “I brought you a chocolate malt. I wanted to make sure you were alright… Or as alright as you can be all things considered” 

I took the offered drink and took a sip to give myself time to consider my response. “I’m alright… I can’t be the person you want me to be Lucy.”

“I don’t expect anything from you, certainly nothing you wouldn’t want to give.” Lucy told me. “I’m not going to ask anything of you. But if you ever wanted to talk, I would love to get to know you better.” She pulled a card from her pocket and passed it to me. It was her NASA business card with all of her details including a mobile number. “I’ve written dad’s number on the back. I know it would mean a lot to him if you wanted to stay in contact. But please don’t feel you have to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with. It’s obvious something happened. I don’t know what, but I do know that seeing you today, you would have been back sooner if you thought there was something to come back for.” She paused and I just stared, unsure what to say. “I’ll leave you to it just… please know that nobody blames you and whenever you feel ready to come back, your family are here. To welcome you with open arms.” With those final words of comfort, she got to her feet. She placed a kiss on my bandaged forehead before leaving. In that moment I wished, not for the first time, that I didn’t need the bandages. That I could have felt that smallest gesture of affection from my own granddaughter. I was left alone with my chocolate malt to think about everything she had said and by the time I left I was thinking that maybe I should call her. Maybe I should get to know her.

If it hadn’t been for what happened at Red Jack’s. Those people seemingly dying because they just happened to be near me… What happened to Rita… I probably would have done. But it became apparent that it would be putting her at risk and I couldn’t allow that. A fact that Paul's accusations and betrayal had only gone on to confirm. She had left the ball in my court and I knew, in order to keep her safe, I had to take it home.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few months I watched her progress from afar. As she finished training and the mission started. I could tell she was excited and I couldn’t have been prouder, but still I didn’t call. I didn’t even let myself look at the card again but I kept it, just in case.

I was watching a film when it was interrupted by a news alert. At first I was annoyed, but then I saw that it was about Lucy’s mission. NASA had lost contact with the crew, they played a segment of the radio recording. Lucy sounding cheerful as always and chatting with the other two astronauts, there was a loud noise. The radio went dead. For the next ten minutes there was no news. Somewhere within that time, I found myself with the phone in my hand and dialling Sophie’s number. It had mentioned in an article that she was a therapist and it hadn’t taken long to find her phone number from there. I was surprised by how quickly she picked up. 

“Sophie?”

"Who is this?” She asked uncertainly.

“I’m Lucy’s grandfather, I was wondering if you know… is there any news?” I asked hopefully. I could hear panicked voices in the background. She must be at mission control. 

“None yet, the only hope is that someone makes it back to the craft... Are you sure you wouldn’t rather talk to her dad?”

“I’m sure. And she's a smart girl. She’ll be alright.” I really hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, but I highly doubted it. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just… stay on the line.” The girl sounded scared, she had to be if she wanted a complete stranger to stay and comfort her.

“Of course.” I was trying to work out if I could convince flit to take me to Houston when I heard a crackle on Sophie's end.

“Hello?” Even over the bad connection I could make out Lucy's voice she was coughing and spluttering but she was alive. I felt relief flood my body. “Houston, are you reading me?”

“Loud and Clear Captain Trainor. What happened?”

“Anderson… Anderson's oxygen tank was faulty. It exploded. He and Smith are both dead. My helmet was cracked but I seem to be alright.” Her voice was slightly hoarse but there wasn't anything else to suggest otherwise. “I’ve put the bodies in the storage area and I think it would be best to cut this mission short.”

“Agreed.” I didn't hear the rest as Sophie had started talking to me again. 

“Thank you for calling. Would it be alright to save your number? Then I can inform you of anything else that happens if and when it does.”

“Of course you can. I… I would like that. Thank you.”

“Thank you. I’ll call if we hear more.” Before I had the chance to reply, I heard the tone telling me she had hung up. I turned off the television, the reporter was just beginning to report that Lucy had made it back to the craft. Left alone with my thoughts, I thought about Lucy. About the offer she had made at the wake. About how much I regretted having never taken her up on it. How I planned to rectify that if… no when. When she came home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days after she got back to Earth that I heard the news. A news report talked about the tragic loss of astronaut Lucy Trainor and I felt my whole world crumble. I was still trying to process this information when I heard the chief call me through to where he was on the phone. He was hanging up as I entered the room.

“I just received a call from a contact at the Bureau of Normalcy. They have your granddaughter and they want you.”

“They have Lucy? She’s not dead?”

“No, she isn’t. I’m going to start the paperwork to get her transferred here.” He explained.

“And how long will that take?”

“Based on how long it took with you, about half a decade.” I could tell from his expression that he knew I wasn’t going to like that. “I suppose it’s too much to hope that you’re not already concocting some hairbrained scheme.”

“Correct.”

The chief sighed. “I’ll go and assemble the team.”

When Everyone was together, I explained the details of my plan. How the Chief would go to the base with Rita hidden in his chair. While he caused a distraction, she would lower the security allowing the rest of us to get in. Vic and Jane (or Doctor Harrison) would focus on dealing with the systems and staff. Removing any traces of those held captive from the computer and convincing the staff not to go after them. Cliff and I would focus on freeing those being held captive. Everyone was confused, but that was to be expected. Nobody wanted to tangle with the Bureau of Normalcy again and they all had questions, like why now. But I couldn’t explain, not really. If I told them about Lucy, Rita would have vetoed on the spot for a start. I was pretty sure. She understandably had no love for my family after all. So I… didn’t lie… but withheld certain details. I told them that the bureau wanted me back and that erasing the database of assets was the only way to keep them off my back. If we were there, we might as well rescue anyone that happened to be imprisoned there after all. It’s only the decent thing to do after all.

The Chief was the only person who knew the location of the new base, so Flit took him and Rita before coming back for the rest of us. We each went about our own duties and the whole time I was there, I watched for Lucy. Hoping to be the one to find her.

When I finally found Lucy, the sight of her broke my heart. She had lost a lot of weight and looked almost skeletal. She was unconscious and seemed to be unable to stop shivering. I opened the door and was hit by a wall of cold air. The thermometer said the temperature was below freezing. I knelt down and started to untie her restraints, once she was free I shrugged out of my coat and wrapped it around her. I scooped her into my arms so her head was rested against my shoulder, stopping only to pick up a clipboard on the way out. It had details of everything they had done to her and I knew it must be important if we were going to help her recover. I didn’t know then the horrors I would read within it’s pages. Radiation, extreme heat, extreme cold, electricity, toxic gasses. All things she had been exposed to, just to see if she would survive. All in the 24 hours she had been on the premises. I headed back to the meeting point we had already arranged and waited for the others. All thoughts of helping anyone else had gone from my head at the sight of Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

I was surprised that nobody commented when I insisted that Lucy came back to the Manor with us. They likely saw how bad she looked and knew that she needed immediate medical attention.

I took her through to a spare room and tucked her into the bed, the chief was in not long after with a heated blanket having noticed her shivering. “Are you going to tell them? Who she is?”

“Eventually, but not now. Rita isn’t going to trust her and Lucy should know why.” The chief nodded and left me alone with her. I sat in the chair next to her bed and started looking through the notes I had picked up from her cell.

I was so engrossed in my reading that I didn’t notice the passage of time until Rita came into the room. “You missed dinner, I thought I would bring you a little something.” She explained, passing me a plate. “It’s not up to your standards, but it’ll do.” She paused for a moment, looking over at the bed. “How is she?”

I felt relief that she didn’t ask the obvious question. Why her? Why do you care? “She’s stable, we’re hoping that when she has time to warm up she’ll be alright.”

“Don’t stay here all night Larry, it won’t do her any good if you wear yourself out.”

“I know, goodnight Rita.”

“Goodnight Larry.” She left and I put the food on the bedside table. I wasn’t very hungry so I left it on the bedside table and soon fell asleep myself.

“Grandpa?” The sound of Lucy’s voice woke me from my nap. “Where am I?”

“You’re at my place.” I explained gently. “I live here with a group of others that all have special powers.”

“I see…” Lucy paused. “So everyone here has special abilities.”

“According to your file, that includes you. You have telekinesis?”

“I… something happened on Mercury… and since I came back… yeah. I can move things with my mind. It’s erratic and I don’t have full control but… I suppose.”

“Do you want to eat something?” I asked, passing her the plate. She nodded and silently ate the food provided. “Get some sleep Lucy, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Thanks Grandpa.”


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the following morning, the bed was empty. A note had been left on the bed written in neat cursive.

_Grandpa_

_I was feeling a little claustrophobic. I didn’t want to wake you, so I’ll be in the garden._

_Lucy_

I checked all my bandages to make sure that none had come loose overnight before going to find Lucy.

She was lying on the grass in the garden with her eyes closed, if she hadn’t spoken when I approached I would have assumed she was asleep. “Hi Grandpa.”

“Hey Lucy.” I sat down next to her as she sat up and turned to face me. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” She told me as if I was likely to believe that. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“I’ve had worse… Lucy we should talk about what happened to you.”

“I would really rather not if that’s ok… There is something I wanted to ask you though.” She added thoughtfully.

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“When we met, you said you couldn’t be who I wanted. What did you mean?”

I sighed, I should have known this was coming. “I saw all your interviews. You kept saying I was your hero but I’m not… I’m not a hero.”

“You are to me.” The certainty in her voice blew me away. “I mean look at what you did for me. You saved my life and the lives of everyone else in that facility. That seems pretty heroic if you ask me.”

“I’ve also made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that led to people getting hurt… or worse.”

“Who hasn’t made a mistake? You’re human. Everyone makes mistakes, it’s how we make up for them. That’s what’s most important.” I didn’t really know what to say to that so I kept quiet. “I understand if you don’t see it that way. If you don’t believe in yourself that’s okay. I believe in you enough for the both of us.”

“I’ll just end up either hurting or disappointing you.”

“You can never disappoint me and I can handle a lot, it’s a risk I’m willing to take. As long as you’re willing to let me, I want to get to know you.”

“Fine. I want to get to know you too.”

“So, what do you like doing? Have you got any hobbies?” She asked.

“I like looking after plants and cooking, what about you?”

“I… I don’t really know. I’ve never had much time for hobbies. I was a bit of a workaholic. I don’t know why Sophie put up with it as long as she did.” She joked weakly.

“How is Sophie?”

“She dumped me in the hospital.” Lucy explained. “Said she met someone else while I was in space.”

“I’m sorry Lucy. Can I do anything?”

“I’m fine, really. Can we please just talk about something else?”

“Have you got any hobbies?” I asked after a moment, deciding going back to that topic was safer than trying to push her.

“Making model planes? It’s something I used to enjoy doing when I was a kid and my dad would sometimes help me.” I must have stayed quiet for far too long because she then asked. “What’s wrong? Did I say something?… Did you have a falling out with dad?”

“Something like that, I would rather not talk about that if that’s alright.”

“Okay, so we’re beginning to get a pretty comprehensive list of subjects to avoid.” She joked, I couldn’t help laughing at that.

“How’s this for an idea? We can go back inside and I’ll make you breakfast. Then we can go into town. They have some shops, so we can get you some clothes. And maybe we can pick up some model planes too.”

“Do you think… No never mind.”

“What?”

“Do you think we could pick up a disposable camera? Just until I get my camera back from Sophie? I really like taking pictures.”

“I’m sure we can do that.” I got to my feet and helped her up. She seemed very shaky which made me wonder how she managed to get out here in the first place, but before long she was safely curled up in an armchair happily tucking into a pile of chocolate chip pancakes while I went to talk to the chief about some money to pay for everything for Lucy. It wouldn’t take much convincing mind, he still felt like he owed us after all.


	8. Chapter 8

We were on our way out the door when we ran into Rita. “Where are the two of you going?”

“We’re going shopping.” Lucy told her excitedly. “Would you like to come?”

“I’d love to.” Rita told her with a smile. “I am Rita Farr.”

“Oh my god. You are aren’t you.” Lucy’s eyes widened. “I love your movies. My Uncle had your whole collection.”

“Why, thank you…” She trailed off, realising that she hadn’t gotten a name yet.

“Lucy.” I interrupted. “Rita, this is Lucy.”

“It’s nice to meet you Lucy.”

“Are you ready to go then Grandpa?” Shit. I hadn’t been ready for Rita to find out yet.

“Grandpa?” Rita turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Yes, Rita. This is my granddaughter Lucy.” My tone was challenging, but inside I was freaking out. Rita was going to say something wasn't she. Tell Lucy about what happened. But, in an uncharacteristic show of tact, Rita waited until we were at the store.

“What are you thinking?” Rita hissed while we sat in a waiting area. Lucy was trying on clothes in the changing rooms so we were waiting just outside.

“I’m thinking I'm spending time with my granddaughter.”

“And what if she betrays you?”

“She won't. I trust her.” In truth, I hadn’t allowed myself to consider that she might up until that point. But she wouldn’t. She wasn’t that kind of person.

“Like you trusted your son?” That was a low blow and she knew it… she did have a point though.

“Lucy is nothing like Paul. She knows first hand what the bureau is capable of. Not to mention she was on another planet when that happened. She doesn't even know.”

“Are you sure? Have you asked her?”

“Not in so many words…” We had skirted around the topic but she had seemed so surprised to find out that Paul and I weren’t talking, there was no way she could have known. I was sure of it.

“I don't want you getting hurt again.” Rita explained after a moment’s silence. “You can only know how she really feels about the situation by talking to her about it.”

“I will. But I need you to promise that you won't say anything to her about it until I have had the chance to discuss it with her.”

“If it means that much to you then I won't breathe a word. But that doesn't mean she won't find out.”

“If she does, we’ll worry about it then.” Any response Rita might have come up with, was interrupted by Lucy’s return.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with thin black horizontal stripes. Her black skirt was knee-length and held up by suspenders. When I asked her about it later, she said that suspenders were back in style because of the hipster crowd. Whatever any of that meant. On her feet were a pair of black trainers that seemed to be covered in sequins. The soles of the shoes were rainbow and so was the star logo on the side of each shoe. Completing the outfit was a cap of some kind that she had found and already decorated with a couple of pin badges.

“What do you think?” She asked, giving us a spin to show off the outfit.

“You look great.” I told her. “There’s just one thing missing.” I pulled a necklace from my pocket. It was simple, a star pendant on a silver chain. But it suited her perfectly. I carefully clasped it around her neck and was reminded of doing the same for Sheryl. “Perfect.”

“I love it.” She fingered the necklace, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “Where did you find it?”

“It was your grandmother’s.” I explained and was surprised when she turned to hug me tight.

“Thank you grandpa. Thank you for everything.” I hugged her back, glancing over her shoulder to where Rita was sat, glaring daggers at her back.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t think that’s safe.” I told Lucy as she balanced precariously on a chair.

“It’s fine,” she reassured me. She was reaching up, trying to hang a model plane she had built from the ceiling. She had promised it to Cliff for his track. I didn’t like how much that chair was wobbling beneath her feet. I was proved right when the chair gave way beneath her feet. It all happened too quickly for anyone to react, luckily the negative spirit was quicker.

When Lucy’s feet were safely back on the ground, I could see the confusion beginning to cross her face. “Thank you… and you are?”

I couldn’t understand any reply, but Lucy must have. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lucy.”

“Wait… you understand him?”

The spirit must have said something because Lucy’s next word was. “Them.”

“What?”

“They identify as them.”

“Sorry, them.” I was still staring, stunned at this latest revelation.

“Do… you not understand them?” She asked, looking a little nervous now. Like she was worried it was a sign something else was wrong with her.

“No. I’ve only ever met one other person that did.” I explained.

“Oh.” The spirit must have said something to reassure her though, because she seemed to relax a little. “They said it’s because I was exposed to negative energy on Mercury. It gave me my powers and is also how they communicate.” Lucy explained, correctly guessing that I was currently very confused. 

“So… your powers came from the same place as the spirit.”

“Correct.”

“Meaning you can communicate with them.”

“Precisely.”

“Is that also why you are immune to radiation?”

“I think so, it’s what causes you to be radioactive too.”

“I see… I’m sorry. This is a lot to take in.” I explained, sitting down to try and stop the dizziness I was suddenly feeling. The spirit flew back into me and it started to fade. “So… our… abilities. The spirit and your powers… come from the same place?”

“According to them, yes they do. Which explains why the bureau originally wanted both of us.” Lucy mused.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy had been with us about two months when she decided she wanted to see her family. She asked if I wanted to come, but I told her I didn’t. Rita agreed to go instead, I wasn’t sure what she had planned and didn’t think I wanted to know. There was no way of confronting her without making Lucy suspicious.

After a phonecall with Paul, they decided to go to Cloverton and meet him at the bar, the same one I went to on our first day in the town (as if there were any others). The day was quiet without either of them there. I mostly focused on reading and had just gotten up to get a drink when I was almost bowled over by Lucy. She immediately clung to me, sobbing into my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She repeated over and over again. Unsure what else to do, I hugged her and stroked her hair gently. Trying to comfort her as best I could without knowing what had happened.

“What happened Lucy? What are you sorry for?”

“My dad… he told me… told me what he did.” She explained, still clinging to me tightly and refusing to look up.

I glanced over at Rita, who was watching this unfold. “She asked him why you didn’t seem to be getting on anymore. He told her, far too proudly, what he did and why he felt it was necessary.”

“I couldn’t control it… I didn’t mean to…”

“She lost control and levelled the bar. Only your son was hurt but he’s in hospital and… unfortunately… is going to be fine.”

“Oh Lucy…” I held her tighter. “It’s alright, none of this is your fault. You didn’t know what your father and brother were doing.”

“Dex was involved!?” Apparently that hadn’t come up in her conversation with her father. The furniture was starting to shake. “That must have been when he…”

“Lucy, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath.” She took a few minutes for her breathing to steady and the furniture eventually settled.

“I am never going to talk to him ever again.” Lucy decided. “I can’t ever forgive them for doing that to you.”

“You don't mean that Lucy.” I told her after a moment of silence. “You're upset and emotions are running high. Don't make any decisions until things have calmed down. I don't want you to make a decision you will regret, not on my account.” Lucy just nodded but I knew her mind was already made up. 

That night, Lucy slept in my room. She still wasn't fond of being left alone, and since we knew that the radiation wouldn't harm her, we decided she would be safer with me. Rather than being left alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

When she was no longer in the room the following morning, I assumed she had gone back to her room to change but there was no sign of her. Nothing to suggest where she might be except a note tacked to her bedroom door.

_Grandpa_

_I’m sorry to do this, but until I get control of my powers I’m a danger to everyone around me. I’m not sure where I’ll go but it’s safer for everyone if I do._

_Love_

_Lucy_

I pulled out my cell, hoping to use it to try and track her phone. That’s when I saw I had received a text from Lucy… Except it wasn’t Lucy. It was somebody with her phone.

_We have your granddaughter. We’ll let her go if you hand yourself over._

Attached was a photo. It was Lucy. She looked to be unconscious. Her wrists were tied behind her back and her ankles fastened together with duct-tape. They had fastened what looked like a dog collar around her neck and stuck a gag in her mouth. Horrified and unsure what else to do, I replied to the text.

**What do I need to do?**

_Meet us at the corner of Walnut and Maple. Come alone._

I felt a flicker in my chest from the spirit and I knew we needed to discuss this before I did anything. I released the spirit and waited until it was hovering before me to speak. “I know you don’t like this. I know it’s a lot to ask, but she needs us.”

As expected, a hand touched my forehead putting me under and into a memory. I was taken back to that day with Lucy in the yard, what seemed like so long ago.

“You saved my life and the lives of everyone else in that facility. That seems pretty heroic if you ask me.”

“Is that your way of giving your permission?” I asked, I don’t know how exactly. But I knew this wasn’t Lucy. I had known, on some level, with John that it was him sat in front of me. But this wasn’t Lucy. It wasn’t a memory either. It was the entity, using Lucy to give itself a voice.

“You need to do what you think is right, you’d never forgive yourself if something happened. If this is what your conscience is telling you, then I support whatever you want to do.”

“Thank you Keeg.”

When I woke up, I was on the floor in Lucy’s room with Rita kneeling over me. “Are you alright Larry?”

“Yeah. I’m going to go into town.”


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t know why I just spent so much time telling you that, I mean you were there after all. And even if you weren’t, you’re in my head and have access to every single memory. Every thought. Every dream. Every nightmare.

It’s something to do I suppose. Something to pass the… Is that knocking?

Is someone seriously knocking on my cell door?

Turning my head, I can see it starting to open slowly. “Mr Trainor?”

I know that voice… where do I… “Sophie? What the hell are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story, but for now I’m here to get you out.”

“Where’s Lucy? How is she?”

“She’s safe. She’s still in her cell, I needed to come and find you before I went back…”

The realisation hits and I can’t help a smile. “She scares you. This is the first time you’ve seen her since the break up.”

“I- that’s… yes… I need backup.” It takes a little longer than I would have expected for her to realise that she needs to untie me, but I’ll put that down to stress and nerves.

“Do you know where she is?” I ask, rubbing my wrist where the tight restraints had just been.

“Through here.” Sophie leads the way down a maze of corridors before stopping outside a particular room.

“What about the people in the other rooms?” I ask, glancing into one of the windows. There doesn’t seem to be anyone there but that doesn’t always mean anything in this place.

“There isn’t anyone else. Not yet. Hopefully there never will be.” She pulls out an ID card and swipes it in the lock. “I swear, for such a secretive organisation, this place’s security sucks. I could replicate one of these with a canteen card and a tape recorder.” She mutters to herself as she presses a button. The door swings open. “After you.” She gestures for me to lead the way.

“You are really going to have a lot of explaining to do.” I tell her as I walk into the room, immediately dropping to my knees in front of Lucy’s chair. “Are you alright?” I ask, stroking her cheek gently. She’s barely conscious and still has that collar around her neck.

“You need to remove the collar. It suppresses her powers.” Sophie tells me. I reach over and gently remove the collar. “She’s been sedated. You’ll need to carry her.”

I gather Lucy into my arms, it reminds me of when I first rescued her from the bureau all those months ago. “Grandpa.” Lucy mumbles and curls into my coat.

“It’s alright Lucy, I’ve got you.” As I speak, Sophie pulls a USB stick out of her pocket and sticks it into the nearest port.

“This contains a virus, it’ll bring down the security system and give us a chance to get out.” Sophie explains. Before too long, the power cuts out giving us a chance to get out of the compound. 

I climb into the back of Sophie’s car and lay Lucy with her head on my lap. As I run my hands through her hair, I let out a sigh of relief. 

Lucy is safe and for now, everything is right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the moment, but I have a few more ideas. This will likely end up being the first in a series because I have a few more things to explore but it'll be the only one from Larry's POV. I love him but he is very difficult to write!


End file.
